


Проект «Снежинка»

by Sidemaze



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Isolation, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Messing around with timelines like whoa, Starvation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touch-Starved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemaze/pseuds/Sidemaze
Summary: Когда Говард Старк встретил безвременную смерть, после него остался секретный проект, о котором не знала ни одна живая душа.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Проект «Снежинка»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Project Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227792) by [usedupshiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver). 



Коробка лежала в чемодане среди прочих вещей Говарда, с которыми Фьюри запер его умирающего в особняке Малибу. Тогда Тони не тратил время на вещи, не относящиеся непосредственно к тому, что помогло бы ему перестать умирать, и коробка его не заинтересовала. Она была отложена в сторону и забыта.

Позже, когда пожары во всём Экспо были потушены, и он спал по восемнадцать часов, зависал в душе по два, и спустя несколько дней полурастительного существования вновь почувствовал себя почти нормальным человеком (или настолько близким к этому состоянию, насколько когда-либо бывал Тони Старк), коробка вновь попалась ему на глаза. Стояла на рабочем столе там, куда он её отодвинул.

— Хм. — он отхлебнул кофе, рассматривая слегка помятые картонные бока. — Ну, можно и глянуть, что там за хрень.

Внутри обнаружилась очень толстая папка с ничего не говорящим «Проект "Снежинка"» на потёртой обложке, заполненная документами и пожелтевшими фотоснимками. Все документы были написаны шифром. Тони в который раз мысленно похлопал себя по плечу за создание Джарвиса и дал команду сканировать содержимое в банки данных, чтобы не просиживать часы за дешифровкой. К папке прилагалась также катушка киноплёнки. Тони пожал плечами и настроил воспроизведение, решив посмотреть запись, пока идёт сканирование.

На сей раз первым в размытом подрагивающем кадре появился Говард, и здесь он совсем не выглядел свежим, лощёным и собранным человеком с иголочки, как на предыдущей записи, посвящённой Старк Экспо. Волосы были в беспорядке, одежда несвежей и мятой, а странный взгляд — нездешним и вместе с тем горящим неукротимой сосредоточенностью. Тони потянул ещё кофе и невольно поёжился в кресле, пытаясь отделаться от мысли, что сам периодически нервирует людей точно таким же взглядом "мне пришла невероятная идея, и я должен бодрствовать сутки-двое-пять, пока она не выстрелит". Пеппер всегда заводила волынку насчёт отпуска, когда замечала его таким.

Впрочем, Говард почти сразу сдвинулся за край кадра, открывая вид на большой деревянный ящик, который легко можно было принять за сундук, если б он не стоял укреплённый вертикально у стены. Передняя стенка отсутствовала, и внутри был... лёд? Определённо, лёд. С чем-то внутри. С чем-то, имеющим отчётливо гуманоидную форму.

Нахмурившись, Тони подался вперёд, ставя кружку на пол у ног, и напряжённо вгляделся. Будто продолжая его движение, камера поднялась и придвинулась так, что он смог сквозь толщу льда рассмотреть что-то вроде многослойной тёмной одежды и белое пятно лица в обрамлении тёмных же волос. Чётче всего были видны бледные руки, вскинутые перед грудью неизвестного в безошибочно узнаваемом оборонительном жесте. Другие детали было невозможно разобрать.

На этом запись оборвалась.

— Вот дерьмо! — Тони откинулся в кресле, неподвижно глядя на опустевший прямоугольник света на экране. Сморгнул. — Окей, это был _не_ Кэп Сосулька.

— Верно, сэр. — Джарвис ответил на незаданный вопрос, очевидно, уже завершив расшифровку документов. — Должен уточнить, из отсканированных вами заметок следует, что этот экземпляр был найден во льдах во время поисков капитана Роджерса. Сначала его сочли жертвой крушения, но ваш отец обнаружил, что это не так.

— Экземпляр? Этот? — Тони кончиками пальцев почесал бородку. — Это был не человек, так?

— Нет, сэр. Тело было найдено пролежавшим во льду почти тысячу лет, но при оттаивании не проявилось никаких признаков замерзания. Клеточных повреждений обнаружено не было. Образцы тканей показали, что экземпляр имеет нечеловеческое неизвестное происхождение.

— И дальше?

Вместо устного ответа Джарвис спроецировал перед ним в воздухе четыре фотографии из папки. Они демонстрировали одного и того же высокого, тонкокостного длиннорукого и длинноногого бледнокожего мужчину. (Ну, может, не человека, но на всех снимках он был голым, и Тони рассудил, что оснащение в виде члена и шаров автоматически означает, что этот невесть-кто мужского пола.) У невесть-кого были длинные чёрные волосы, а черты лица, которое Тони прежде видел лишь смутно сквозь лёд, оказались аристократически-тонкими.

На первом снимке мужчина лежал навзничь на чём-то вроде металлического рабочего стола. Тони даже подумалось, что он знает, где это — столы такого типа его отец установил в мастерской в старом нью-йоркском особняке. Глаза человека были закрыты, и он выглядел спящим, или даже мёртвым — настолько бесцветным было его лицо. На следующем снимке глаза были открыты, а рука казалась скребущей по столу в поиске опоры. На третьем он, по-видимому, начал подниматься, но его толкнули обратно, — открыв рот, смотрел на фотографа широко распахнутыми глазами. Четвёртый снимок был сделан в момент, когда фотографирующий попятился, стремясь целиком показать мужчину, пытающегося соскользнуть со стола, чтобы встать на пол.

— Срань господня. — Тони долго смотрел на картинки, прежде чем смахнуть их и встать, подхватив остывший кофе. — Ладно, убедили. Мне по-любому нужно прочитать это дело. Загрузи на мой пад, Джарв.

— Готово, сэр.

***

Четыре часа спустя машина уносила Тони в аэропорт, где его джет уже сделал запрос на включение его в расписание рейсов на Нью-Йорк как можно скорее.

***

Тони ненавидел возвращаться в особняк. В нём всё слишком сильно напоминало о детстве, прошлом и том, от чего он ушёл. Или любил притворяться, что ушёл. Он никогда больше не бывал здесь, лишь убедился, что на содержание выделено достаточно средств; было бы неправильно бросить старый дом покрываться пылью и ветшать. И так же неправильно было бы продать его, ведь он всё ещё оставался фамильным домом Старков, даже если ни один Старк не ступал под его своды годами.

Теперь, когда Тони перешагнул порог и направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз в мастерскую, не мог отделаться от гнетущего чувства, будто прочитанное расползлось из папки по особняку вторым слоем теней, крадущихся по углам. Тони подавил желание оглянуться через плечо, когда набирал код замка на тяжёлой двери, установленной после того, как он принял решение, что никогда не будет жить здесь. В доме хранилось слишком много вещей, которые в чужих руках могли привести к катастрофе, и это было до того, как в его руки попала чёртова папка.

Он остановился у двери в мастерскую и после недолгого колебания двинулся в дальний левый угол. Впервые в жизни ему хотелось ошибиться. Господь свидетель, Тони и до папки был невысокого мнения о своём отце как человеке, но то, что он прочитал в ней, разрушило остатки уважения.

Перед глазами мелькнули фразы из документов.

_«...отказ от сотрудничества... ...очень низкая сопротивляемость нагреву... ...негативная реакция на изоляцию... ...заживление быстрее человеческого... ...образцы крови... ...ткани восстанавливаются... ...потребуются дальнейшие исследования с переломами...»_

Тони вздрогнул, не понимая, рад ли он, что дальнейшие записи отсутствовали.

В углу он остановился и легко пробежал пальцами вдоль стыка стеновых панелей, уже угадывая то, чего надеялся не обнаружить.

— Пожалуйста, не будь секретной дверью, — пробормотал он, — только не секретная дверь...

Внезапно под пальцами поддалось. Тони нажал сильнее и часть стены скользнула в сторону, открывая тёмный провал пространства за ней. Потянуло застоявшимся холодом.

— Проклятье...

Воздух внутри оказался ожидаемо спёртым. Сквозь узкие потолочные окна лентами сочился неверный свет. Окна были хорошо замаскированы снаружи, потому что прежде Тони не знал, что они существуют. В полумраке виднелся металлический стол со снимков. Тони отвёл глаза, но лишь затем, чтобы упереться взглядом в скопление приклеенных к стене фотографий, заметок и расчётов, соединённых паутиной стрелок, начерченных прямо на белой штукатурке. Когда он снова повернулся в попытке отыскать что-то, на что можно было смотреть, не чувствуя, как в животе разрастается мёрзлый ком, кольнула мысль — сколько раз, когда он ребёнком искал и не находил отца в мастерской, Говард скрывался здесь? Хорошо, что он никогда не этого узнает.

Часть его задавалась вопросом, почему ЩИТ не наложил лапу на всё это. Они не могли не знать о коробке и её содержимом. Даже если шифр Говарда устоял перед их попытками прочесть документы, оставались ещё снимки и запись. Возможно, они сделали тот же вывод, что и Тони: существо, спрятанное за обманчиво невинным названием «Проект "Снежинка"», в любом случае давно умерло. Либо они всё же искали то, что осталось от «исследования» Говарда после его безвременной кончины, но не осилили систему безопасности Тони и не смогли попасть в тайник.

Ну, насколько он успел ознакомиться с методами ЩИТа, второй вариант был даже более вероятным. Они бы с превеликим удовольствием сунули нос в это дело. Тони мысленно поклялся, что они сделают это только через его остывающий труп.

У дальней стены возвышалась сдерживающая камера. Она мелькала на множестве фотографий, и Тони хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы узнать конструкцию. Болезненное любопытство толкнуло его шагнуть ближе. Он продвинулся так далеко, и теперь ему просто нужно было знать. Знать всё.

Странно. Он чувствовал себя обязанным перед существом, которое встретило здесь свой конец. Его отец начал всё это, а затем ушёл и убился в автокатастрофе, оставив свой маленький «эксперимент» здесь внизу, в месте, о котором никто даже не подозревал. Как долго существо... (нет, _Локи_ , напомнил он себе. У него было имя. После всего, что Говард с ним сделал, самое меньшее, что мог Тони — хотя бы не забывать его имя.) ...как долго Локи пробыл здесь, пока не умер? Один, взаперти, мучимый голодом и жаждой...

Тони содрогнулся. Твою мать...

Когда он шаг за шагом приближался к камере, другая мысль поразила его — почему не было запаха? Да, с последнего визита Говарда прошло больше двадцати лет, и вряд ли после этого Локи долго протянул, но если мёртвое тело лежало в замкнутом пространстве всё это время, вонь разложения должна была остаться, верно? Тони непонимающе нахмурился, затем побледнел, не дойдя нескольких футов до камеры. Клетки.

Толстые прозрачные прутья выглядели стеклянными, но Тони знал, что это было что-то гораздо более прочное, почти неразрушимое. Они не мешали осмотреть тесное пространство клетки, и он ясно различил в дальнем углу скорченную фигуру. Заношенная серая одежда обрывками свисала с костлявых конечностей, чёрные волосы занавешивали скрытое в тени лицо.

А потом фигура неуловимо _шевельнулась_ , и Тони отшатнулся, втянув воздух сквозь зубы.

Голова сидящего приподнялась — обтянутый кожей череп, под весом которого тонкая шея, казалось, вот-вот переломится, — и с мертвенно-бледного лица на Тони в упор уставились непомерно большие глаза. Льдисто-голубые, выцветшие от страданий, которые Тони не мог вообразить, хотя знал все технические подробности, — но всё ещё способные видеть его. Он понял это, когда они расширились ещё больше, а запёкшиеся губы разомкнулись, открывая тёмную щель рта.

Как он был жив? Как, блядский боже, это вообще было возможно?!

Тони осторожно показал пустые ладони в знак мира, очень, _очень_ надеясь на универсальность этого жеста, и заставил себя подойти. У самой решётки он медленно присел на корточки, чтобы не пугать Локи, нависая над ним. Самое время было что-то сказать, но связки будто приржавели.

Тусклые глаза проследили за ним; на измождённом лице ничего не отразилось, но Локи поднял голову чуть выше.

— Ты не _он_. — скрипнул едва слышный голос.

— Нет. — так же тихо отозвался Тони, заново вспомнив речь. — Не он. Он ушёл и больше не вернётся.

По согнутому телу пробежала дрожь, Локи прикрыл глаза, а пальцы-кости на мгновенье конвульсивно сжались на коленях и расслабились, и будь Тони проклят, если это было не облегчение. Локи несколько раз сморгнул, снова фокусируясь на визитёре, и внезапно насторожился.

— Почему?.. — прохрипел он, вложив в вопрос последние силы, беспокойно глядя на Тони.

Тони _знал_ , о чём его спрашивают, поэтому повторно продемонстрировал открытые ладони, для устойчивости опустившись на колени.

— Клянусь, не затем, чтобы делать тебе больно. Я... — он передёрнулся, быстро сглотнул, — я только сегодня узнал о твоём существовании, и, честно говоря, я думал, что ты будешь... мёртвым.

У Локи вырвался раздирающий вздох:

— Ваше ожидание не будет долгим.

— Нет, видишь ли, это больше не вариант.

Локи склонил голову, замыкаясь, между бровями прорезалась острая подозрительная складка.

— Теперь я здесь, и я не позволю тебе умереть, — пояснил Тони. — И я не оставлю тебя запертым, как какое-то животное. — он кивнул на клетку, прочистил горло и снова посмотрел на Локи. — Так ты позволишь мне вытащить тебя оттуда?

Локи долго изучал его лицо, чем удивил Тони, подспудно ожидавшего, что тот немедленно подскочит после предложения покинуть клетку. Вместо этого Локи облизнул сухие губы и попросил:

— Вы представитесь мне? Я никогда не знал _его_ имени.

— О. — От этой новой феерически отстойной маленькой подробности желудок сделал очередной тошнотный кульбит. — Тони. Я Тони.

— Тони. — Последовал медленный кривой кивок, больше похожий на то, что у Локи вышли силы держать голову. — Вы _его_ сын, не так ли?

Застигнутый врасплох, Тони потрясённо заморгал: он не ожидал такой проницательности.

— Да, — сознался он после заминки, лихорадочно соображая, не допустил ли непоправимую ошибку, подтвердив своё близкое родство с мучителем. — Да.

Снова молчаливое разглядывание и наконец едва заметный кивок.

— Тогда я позволю вам забрать меня из этого места.

Ладно, это было _близко_ не похоже на реакцию, которую Тони ожидал после таких откровений, но он не собирался прохлопать момент. Он поднялся и выудил из кармана телефон.

— Джей? Помнится, в тех заметках был код от камеры, — заговорил он вполголоса, зная, что умница-Джарвис быстро найдёт нужное, и не желая волновать Локи сверх необходимого. — И, дружище, просто покажи мне его на экране, окей?

Секунду спустя на экране появилось десять цифр. Тони подошёл к "стеклянной" двери, некстати подумав, что это единственная глухая часть клетки, и сделано это было затем, чтобы не дать Локи достать и испортить замок, и быстро набрал код. Сунул телефон обратно, аккуратно открыл дверь и... ступил внутрь. Возможно, при этом он здорово рисковал, но никакая сила не заставила бы его поступить иначе.

Всё это время пустой взгляд Локи следовал за каждым его движением, но сам Локи не шевельнулся даже когда Тони присел на корточки в углу прямо перед ним. Вероятно, он не мог двигаться.

— Я собираюсь вынести тебя отсюда, — мягко произнёс Тони, прежде чем дотрагиваться до него. — Для этого мне придётся прикоснуться к тебе. Ты позволишь?

Новый кивок сдвинул длинные спутанные пряди.

— Ладно, поехали. — Тони протянул руки, чувствуя, как от неуверенности подрагивают пальцы; Локи выглядел иссохшим и хрупким, как забытый в книге цветок, и словно мог рассыпаться от неловкого движения. — Обещаю постараться не навредить тебе.

Не дожидаясь иного ответа, Тони просунул одну руку под коленями Локи, ощутив под лохмотьями штанов лишь кости с остатками высохших мышц и едва не рвущие пергаментную кожу натянутые жилы, а другую — за спину, состоящую из рёбер, острого хребта и лопаток, о которые можно было поранить пальцы. От прикосновения у Локи вырвался беззвучный стон, но Тони не остановился. Он не мог вытащить Локи иначе, и должен был сделать это в любом случае. Стиснув зубы, он как мог притянул его себе на колени, чтобы перехватить удобнее и не уронить, вставая на ноги.

Тони знал, что Локи был выше него, шести футов с небольшим согласно записям отца, но при этом почти ничего не весил. Два десятилетия его тело одно за другим съедало то, без чего можно было выжить: жир, мышцы, кости, возможно, даже внутренние органы. Он ощущался пустой скорлупой, и это было всё равно что держать переростка-ребёнка.

Боль и гнев стеснили сердце Тони.

Локи слабо дёрнулся в его руках, привалившись головой к плечу, почти уткнувшись носом. Костлявая рука птичьим когтем неловко вцепилась в рубашку Тони, и того мелькнула мысль, точно ли слышанный им звук был вызван болью? Может, это был стон облегчения?..

— Я держу, — заверил его Тони, надёжней обхватывая хрупкое тело, и, едва совладав с голосом, добавил: — Теперь всё будет окей.

Он не знал, точно ли это так, но был намерен сделать это правдой. Убедившись, что держит Локи удобно и крепко, он наконец поднялся с ним на ноги, с горечью отметив, что это оказалось куда легче, чем ожидалось, и проделал свой путь в обратном порядке: клетка, комната-тайник, общая мастерская, вверх по лестнице и прочь из дома.

Когда при его приближении Джарвис открыл дверцу машины, чтобы ему не пришлось опускать Локи, накатила волна благодарного облегчения, и следом ещё большая оттого, что высокие стены вокруг дома надёжно скрывали их от случайных взглядов. Тони осторожно сгрузил Локи на место пассажира, пристегнул ремнём безопасности, чтобы тот не сползал. Потом протянул руку за пледом на заднем сидении и накрыл Локи, подоткнул со всех сторон, выпустив свободный край на голову.

— Если нужно, не стесняйся прятаться под ним, окей? — Он перехватил испуганно мечущийся взгляд. — Согласен, манхэттенские пробки не лучшее первое впечатление после бесконечного заключения, так что лучше будет притвориться, что их вроде как нет.

Локи порывисто кивнул. В обессмыслившихся глазах нарастала паника, и Тони, не говоря больше ничего, натянул плед выше, закрыв ему лицо. Затем поспешно оббежал машину, упал в водительское кресло и завёл двигатель, — одеяло дёрнулось и заметно задрожало, — и вырулил от особняка. В дороге он молчал, понимая, что словами не помочь, но отыскал под пледом пальцы Локи, вцепившиеся в кожу сиденья, и втиснул в них свои. Пальцы сейчас же сжались — не сильнее, чем это мог бы сделать бесплотный призрак, — но вскоре перестали дрожать.

По возвращении в Башню (только что законченную, и никаких снующих рабочих), Тони отнёс Локи — вместе с одеялом, — к лифту, который вознёс их в пентхаус. Там он устроил свою ношу на кушетке и, тихо приказав Джарвису затемнить окна, взялся за угол пледа и медленно стащил его с головы Локи, давая тому увидеть новую обстановку.

Испуганно моргающие глаза, ни на чём не задерживаясь, наскоро осмотрели помещение и остановились на единственном более-менее знакомом объекте — Тони.

— Просто побудь здесь, я разыщу тебе что-нибудь поесть. — он тронул большим пальцем выпирающую скуловую кость и ужасно ввалившуюся щёку под ней, разглядывая очертания зубов под тонкой кожей. — Здесь никого, кроме нас, и никто не войдёт без моего разрешения. Ты в безопасности.

Ответа не последовало, даже привычного кивка, но страх в глазах Локи немного уменьшился.

Тони знал, что что-то из настоящей твёрдой пищи будет крайне плохой идеей в состоянии Локи, поэтому для начала смешал немного соли и сахара в тепловатой воде. Вкус отвратительный, но этот способ выручал его самого не раз и не два, когда он бывал обезвожен. Также он приготовил чашку куриного бульона на случай, если вода будет принята и усвоена без последствий. Убедившись, что бульон не обжигает, отыскал и добавил в чашки по соломинке, завершив сервировку.

За время его отсутствия Локи не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Он по-прежнему беспокойно озирался, но при виде Тони расслабленно прикрыл глаза.

Локи тянул воду и бульон бесконечно долго, но в итоге обе чашки опустели. Когда спустя время стало ясно, что его желудок принял подношение, Тони развёл ещё немного соли с сахаром и поил Локи, придерживая соломинку, пока тот не отвернулся от неё в безмолвном отказе.

— Ладно, пока довольно. Потом прослежу, чтобы ты выпил ещё. — он поставил чашку на столик. — Как насчет поспать, а?

Локи осоловело моргнул, и Тони с осторожностью поднял его, чтобы перенести в свою спальню. Чёрта с два он оставит его без присмотра, даже если тот будет просто спать. В спальне он устроил свёрток с Локи на постели, накинул поверх ещё одеяло и растянулся на другой стороне как был в одежде, разве что сбросил обувь.

— Хочешь, выключу свет? Или оставить?

— Нет, — слабо отозвался Локи, — пусть будет свет.

Тони вспомнил полутёмную комнату с клеткой и понял. В конце концов, он и сам после Афганистана несколько месяцев спал со включенным светом.

— Точняк.

Они лежали бок о бок в тишине так долго, что Тони успел подумать, что сосед уснул, когда прерывистый шёпот послышался снова.

— Что ему было до меня? — Локи возился на подушке, пока не сумел повернуться к Тони лицом. — Я так и не знал.

Тони перекатился на бок и подпёр голову рукой, локтем в подушку, чтобы без помех смотреть на Локи.

— В двух словах не расскажешь, но, думаю, нам некуда спешить. — он улыбнулся углом рта слегка вздрогнувшему Локи и продолжил: — Ну, начнём с того, что существует штука под названием крионика. Некоторые считают её наукой, но на данном этапе это по большему счёту лишь идея; идея в том, что когда ты умрёшь, тебя можно будет заморозить и сохранить до неких радужных времён, когда убившую тебя болячку научатся лечить. Или когда людям вообще станет необязательно умирать.

А что мешает... да много всего. Во-первых, никто даже не знает, получится ли вернуться к жизни прежним после многолетней клинической смерти. Сохранятся ли воспоминания, личность и... ну, скажем, душа, чтобы ожить вместе с телом.

Во-вторых, всегда остаётся риск, что ткани окажутся повреждены на клеточном уровне и холодом, и недостатком кислорода. Да, вещества, противодействующие ущербу от заморозки, изобретены, но никто не знает, во что они превратят человеческое тело.

И вот есть ты, — взгляд Тони, задумчиво скользивший по комнате, вернулся к напряжённо слушавшему Локи, — с этой твоей сверхустойчивостью к холоду и потрясающей способностью исцелять почти любые повреждения тела или клеток. В общем, исходя из заметок моего старика, он надеялся изобрести какой-то типа... антифриз для людей. Используя тебя. А попутно, возможно, ещё и лекарство-панацею. Если бы смог перегнать твою исцеляющую силу в вакцину или что-то вроде.

Локи медленно сощурился, и Тони почти увидел мысль, крутившуюся в его голове.

— Но вы не имеете намерений продолжить его дело?

— Нет. — прозвучало решительно. — Конечно, идея была стоящей. Я имею в виду, лекарство от рака или СПИДа изменило бы мир. Чёрт, да даже от простой простуды было бы круто, понимаешь? Но нет. Не такой ценой. То, что он с тобой творил, какими средствами шёл к цели... Нет. Вот просто... нет. Никогда. Я бы никогда не подписался участвовать в таком. Ты живое, чувствующее существо, и если бы мне и загорелось выяснить, как твои возможности могут пригодиться людям, то начал бы я с того, что _спросил у тебя разрешение_. Ладно?

Ещё один долгий нечитаемый взгляд.

— Вы просите об этом?

Тони покачал головой, по-прежнему опираясь щекой в ладонь.

— Нет. Просто хочу по возможности загладить то, что он с тобою сделал. Вот и всё. Я не прошу ничего взамен. Ничего. Единственный, кто здесь чего-то должен — это я, вместо него. Не ты.

Они надолго замолчали, думая каждый о своём. Спустя некоторое время веки Локи незаметно смежились, дыхание замедлилось, и Тони понял, что тот спит. Он тихо опустился на подушку, поморщившись на затёкшее плечо, и долго гнал от себя сон, изучая резкий профиль Локи и размышляя над дальнейшими действиями.

***

В последующие дни Тони ощутил, что неожиданно стал хранителем кого-то крохотного, беспомощного и новорожденного вроде котёнка. Только размерами побольше.

Слой за слоем размотав лохмотья, он вымыл Локи, — обнажённый, тот выглядел ужасно, — и невольно испытал облегчение, одевая его в новые мягкие чистые вещи.

Каждые пару часов давал Локи воду и что-нибудь питательное: сначала больше бульона, затем супы-пюре, смузи, протеиновые коктейли, постепенно переводя на мягкую, но более сытную пищу.

Локи усваивал всё это хорошо и восстанавливался со скоростью, поражающей воображение даже несмотря на то, что Тони уже знал о его стойкости. В первый же день сморщенная сухая, шелушащаяся кожа разгладилась и вернула упругость. Затем он начал набирать вес, возвращая мышцы и мягкие ткани так быстро, что Тони буквально мог видеть это невооружённым глазом.

Он помногу спал, и отдых шёл на пользу, даже если сон оборачивался кошмарами, от которых он просыпался, стеная и заливаясь слезами.

Вскоре он смог начать заботиться о себе сам, самостоятельно справляясь с приёмами пищи и поддержанием чистоты.

Однако кое-что осталось неизменным — он всегда хотел, чтобы Тони находился рядом. По крайней мере, в одной комнате. Они всё так же делили постель, и Локи, казалось, чувствовал себя свободней, когда в любой момент мог дотронуться до Тони. Он часто вкладывал свои пальцы в руку Тони и держался за неё как за спасительный плед в первый день. Тони ничего не имел против. Удивительно, но ему вроде как... нравилось? И у него по-прежнему никак не укладывалось в голове, почему Локи настолько доверился ему — сыну человека, превратившего Локи в ту развалину в клетке. В этом не было смысла.

Через неделю Тони не выдержал.

Они размещались на диване в положении, очень полюбившемся Локи: Тони сидел, откинувшись на спинку, Локи свернулся рядом, головой у него на коленях, подставившись под ласкающие пальцы, и Тони расчёсывал его длинные волосы. Чистые, мягкие и ухоженные, они вернули густоту и блеск воронова крыла, когда здоровье Локи восстановилось. Дыхание Локи было медленным и неслышным, и он был так расслаблен, что едва не таял в подушках, но Тони знал, что тот не спит.

— Я хотел узнать у тебя кое о чём.

— М-м-м? — не открывая глаз, Локи потёрся щекой о бедро Тони.

— Когда я тебя нашёл, — начал Тони, и Локи мгновенно напрягся под его рукой, — показалось, что моё признание о том, кто я, побудило тебя довериться. Почему так? Нет, само собой, ты не ошибся, но, откровенно говоря, противоположная реакция была бы понятней.

Некоторое время Локи лежал неподвижно и молчал. Перекатился на спину, чтобы видеть собеседника, вжался щекой в его ладонь. Теперь эта щека была упруго-гладкой, хотя высокие скулы остались острыми. Блестящими глазами всмотрелся во внимательное лицо над собой и, приподнявшись, кончиками пальцев легко тронул щеку Тони.

— _Он_ говорил о тебе, — ответил он наконец. — Редко, и, в основном, когда был пьян. Редко и никогда с приязнью.

Тони сглотнул, ощутив прохладное прикосновение к лицу.

— Разумеется, он никогда не обращался ко мне, когда говорил о тебе. По большей части бормотал самому себе или своим инструментам. Но я всё слышал. — Локи откинулся на бедро Тони, вдумчиво сдвинул брови. — Так я узнал твоё имя и то, насколько безнадёжно бесполезным считает он тебя.

Сердце Тони болезненно сжалось, пропуская удар. Он был уверен, что побледнел; лицо словно потеряло чувствительность. Он давно перестал обманываться мнением Говарда на свой счёт, а недавние открытия и вовсе убили остатки почтения, которое он привык испытывать к отцу, но слышать это всё равно было чертовски больно. Но он заставил себя промолчать. Пусть Локи продолжит.

— Узнал, что ты ни в чём не походишь на _него_. Совсем не тот, каким хотел он тебя видеть. Каким великим разочарованием ты был. — тут Локи по-настоящему _улыбнулся_ и нежно огладил скулу Тони подушечкой большого пальца. — Тогда я понял, что любой, о ком всё это сказано, скорее всего, поможет мне там, где _он_ ранит. Единственный, кому смогу довериться, когда _он_ не мог.

Палец миновал аккуратную бородку, прижался к уголку рта, слегка потянув его вверх, в то время как сам Локи медленно расцветал лукаво-нежной улыбкой, лучиками достигшей глаз.

— И я оказался прав, — заключил он.

И Тони вернул ему ответную улыбку, почувствовав, как губы дрогнули под прикосновением Локи.

Впервые он гордился, что стал разочарованием.


End file.
